Everything She Ever Does Is For You
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Everything she ever does is for you. Every choice, every step, every breath she takes...it's for you.


Everything She Ever Does Is For You

**A/N: **This is just a conversation between Piz and Logan that came to me after hearing a line in a song (the title). It's not much of anything. Basically, it's an introspective on the relationship between Veronica and Logan from Piz's POV. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own VMars.

**Everything She Ever Does Is For You**

Piz stood nervously in front of the door to the hotel suite. He had been standing there for ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to knock. The drive from Hearst to the Neptune Grand had not been a long enough time for him to talk himself into what he was about to do. He thought it was right to do what he was about to do, but he was also putting himself at the mercy of the person, who not long before, had beat him senseless.

As he chanted in his head, 'this is the right thing to do, this is the right thing to do', Piz raised his arm and knocked firmly on the door. Then he put his arm back down at his side as he waited for the door to be answered. The long period he waited, made him think that maybe no one was there. But just as he was about to turn around and leave, the door swung open and that hope was dashed.

Logan Echolls stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed as he took in his visitor, and had one hand on the door to assist him in slamming the door closed quickly if need be. He stared down at Piz and waited, his only movement in his breathing and the blinking of his eyes, for something to be said.

Piz cleared his throat before saying, "Do you think it's possible if we, uh, talked for a moment?"

Without a word, Logan stepped aside and gestured Piz through the door. Once Piz was inside, Logan closed the door and crossed the room to sit down on the couch. Piz hadn't been invited to sit down, so he didn't feel comfortable doing so. He also wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation, so close to him that he wouldn't have enough time to make it to the door before Logan caught him. So he just stood as he tried to get the words out.

Logan grew impatient with the silence, "What is it that you came here for? You say you want to talk and then you stand there not saying a word. What do you want? Because if this is all you came for, you're wasting my time."

"No, I didn't mean to waste your time." Piz shook his head, "I just felt that maybe I owed it to you to have this conversation with you."

"And what conversation would that be?"

Piz gulped, "I'm breaking up with Veronica."

Logan scowled and pushed himself up off the couch, "What purpose does that serve, telling me this? Hmm? You're setting out to break Veronica's heart and you feel the need to tell me first, _why_?"

"I doubt she'll be that hurt." Piz responded.

"How can you say that?" Logan questioned angrily. "She might be able to put up the façade of indifference efficiently, but she's still a human being. How can you say she won't be hurt?"

"Because I'm not you!" Piz exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm not you." Piz repeated, "You forget that I've seen you two together, and I've seen you two apart. It's like a soap opera." Piz chuckled and examined the ground as he collected his next words. "You've known her longer than I have, but I know just as well as you do that when she gets scared she runs. She runs like hell until she doesn't feel threatened anymore. The think that most people don't seem to see is that you are the only one she's ever come back to."

Logan remained silent, so Piz continued, "The way the two of you were when I first met you…You were the couple that most people would be jealous of. To be that certain in the person in your life, it would be amazing. When you broke up, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, she was tortured by the distance between you. She can't _be_ without you, not for long."

"I still don't understand why you're telling me this." Logan commented, sitting back down on the couch.

"Everything she ever does is for you." Piz replied, "Every choice, every step, every breath she takes…it's for you. How am I supposed to compete with the guy who has her _soul_? Because that's what you have. She can try and push you from her life, but you're so deeply embedded within her that it will never work. So I'm going to make it easier for both of you and take myself out of the equation."

"You're trying to facilitate us getting back together? If that's what you're trying to do you're not only wasting my time, you're wasting _yours_. Veronica has deemed what I've done unforgivable. It's not going to happen."

"She will forgive you, if she hasn't already." Piz shook his head. "It's like it's already been decided that you're it for her. Anyone else would be just standing in the way. That's how I've felt, that I was the only thing that was stopping her from being with you."

Logan was silent for a long time, and when he finally spoke up Piz could barely hear him, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Logan, I…"

Logan was standing again, "If you're so observant, if you know so much, then you know how much I love her. How much I wish I could be with her. And you would know that trying to get my hopes up like that is not doing me a favor, it's only making it worse."

"Look that's not what I'm trying to do." Piz put up his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to try and make you understand why I'm doing this. I want her to be happy, and I think that'll only be possible if she's with you. She's too good of a person to break things off herself when we really don't have any problems, so I'm going to do for her."

"It's not going to happen. Not this time." Logan shook his head. "She's done with me."

Piz prepared to leave, "You don't have to believe me. I didn't expect you to, but she'll be single again in approximately two hours. Do with that information as you please."

Piz took a deep breath and walked toward the door. Logan hadn't moved from the place where he stood, hadn't looked up from the floor. Piz showed himself out, and headed for the elevator. He had a little time left to compose for himself what he was going to say to Veronica. He knew what he was doing was right; he just needed to find the right words.


End file.
